


Punishment Of a Life Time

by SeptiplierShipperAway



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Bed-Wetting, Daddy Play, Dd/lb, Diapers, F/F, Force-Feeding, Infantilism, M/F, M/M, Mommy play, No Sex, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Kink, Public Humiliation, Regression, Septiplier - Freeform, Wetting, f/f - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, non-con, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptiplierShipperAway/pseuds/SeptiplierShipperAway
Summary: Sean McLoughlin, Or JackSepticEye lives With Markiplier, Amy Nelson and Signe Hansen.But when he makes a few wrong decisions that was never supposed to happen, the other three give him something he never thought he would expect in a long time. What will Sean Do?





	1. Chapter 1: Everyone Makes Mistakes

 

  Sean, a Irish goofball who had many fans across the world. He was adored by many and he helped the ones who needed it. 

  But when he wasn't doing that, he was hanging out with his Friends, such as Mark, Amy, Signe. Of course he lived with the others and didn't really mind their presence. But sometimes having them around was embarrassing, since his boyfriend was always getting on his nerves about the smallest of things. The other day they had an argument because the one of the two left a mess in the bathroom. But they resolved it and just went on with their lives. 

 Now today was different. Sean was playing a horror game on the VRH. And he may have forgotten to empty his bladder before playing. Now, let's start from there shall we? 

 

\------

 

 Sean could only see a blank Screen. The headset didn't really give him that much light. So he had to make-do with what he had. And of course his bladder was aching at the moment. His fault really, and he couldn't pause the game, ever since the bathroom break on the undertale video. He learned not to trust his editor. But he still forgave him.  

 But right at the minute Sean needed to hurry up the recording quickly. He bit his bottom lip and had the controls move his character. After a minute of roaming he started to just give up. He didn't really know where the entity was and he was getting bored. "Ain't this fantastic guys?" His voice was bubbly but it still had a tone of sarcasm snuck into it. 

 The green-haired man groaned and moved his character again. Not really paying attention to the controls. "I swear to god if the game is glitching out I-" he was cut off with a scream, his own and the character that killed him. "Ah Shite!" Sean started to curse out the character. He then moved his body a bit and his eyes widened.

 Sean's Pants were wet and warm. So were the sides of his legs. "No! No! No! Shit!" He muttered as he took the VRH off and glanced down at his crotch. Yup. His bladder gave out during recording and there was probably no way his editor was gonna let him live this down.  

 Sean then turned towards the camera and gave a nervous grin. "Well, That was all for Today's video. If you liked it punch that like button in the face. LIKE A BOSS. And I will see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT VIDEO!" The outro was rushed and may have been missing some things, but Sean didn't care. He rushed over to the camera and turned it off. As well as turning off the VRH. 

 He didn't send any of the recoding to Robin (his editor). Instead he rushed out of the room and hurried towards his and Mark's room, and hurried over to the dresser to grab clean pants and boxers. 

 The bedroom door opened with a small creak. Which made Sean jump ever so slightly as he glanced his way over towards the area. "Y-yes?" 

 "Sean you okay? You rushed out of your recording room and me and the girls became worried." The half-Korean explained. 

 "I-I'm fine Mark, just a bit creeped out by the game I was playing." Sean replied. His voice was filled with nervousness and his crotch area was becoming colder.  

 Without warning The Irishman's boyfriend walked in and brown eyes widened in shock as he saw the green-haired man with a pee stain on his jeans. "Uhm." Mark coughed out. "Care to explain?" 

 Sean stayed quiet for a while and then spoke up. "I may have forgotten to use the bathroom before recording... and when I got jumpedscared, I may have had an accident."  

 Mark walked over to Sean and gave him a somewhat hug. "It's okay Sean. Just get yourself out of the mess, and I'll go clean this and you can take a shower or bath. Sound good baby?" He asked.  

  Sean blushed in embarrassment and nodded okay. He quickly stripped himself of his lower body and held the wet clothing in a disgustive manor. Mark took it from the smaller male and held it away from him. He then exited the room and hurried to get to the washing machine to get rid of the smell.

 Sean sighed then walked over to the bathroom door which was attached to the room and stripped himself of his shirt and turned the shower water into warm. He then got in and started to clean his body, as well as enjoying the warmth as it hit his body in a good way.  

 But unfortunately with Mark. Amy and Signe asked him if everything was okay. "Well, um. How do I put it?" Mark started to think. "Well I'm just gonna say it. Sean pissed himself during recording."

 Amy's jaw dropped. "You're joking?"  

"Nope." 

  Signe held her hand over her mouth. "Poor Sean. No wonder he rushed out of the recording room."  

 Mark and Amy nod their heads in agreement with Signe. Well until Amy spoke up. "Okay this may seem far fetched but, maybe we could get Sean disposable underwear. Since he clearly thinks he should just hold his bladder and make it a mess for one of us."  

 Signe raises a brow at Amy. "Amy, what are you talking about? 'Disposable underwear' I'm pretty sure-" she then cut herself off. "Oh-" 

  Mark coughed. "So, what I'm getting is that? We basically punish Sean with Disposable underwear such as diapers?"  

 Amy nods. "If he's gonna be a toddler and hold his bladder, may as well treat him like one." 

 Signe and Mark look at each other then think. They then glance at Amy and nod. "Seems reasonable." Signe says. "If Sean is gonna be acting like that. May as well give him what he wants."  

 The three then came up with a plan and agreed on it. Amy and Signe would go and get the Diapers, and pull-ups and other things such as baby powder. And rash cream just incase.  

 Mark stayed home and ordered the more 'embarrassing' things for Sean. So yeah, he ordered more thicker Diapers and pacifiers, sippy cups and other things a Baby like Sean would need.  

 The girls soon got home with bags in hand. They had gotten some cheap things such as baby pacifiers, and the other things needed. Mark walked over to them to help with the bags. 

 Now all they had to do. Was wait for Sean to come into the room. 


	2. Chapter 2: "It Was A Accident!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean gets his "punishment"

The trio looked at each other in silence. Apparently Sean was taking his sweet time in the shower, yup Sean was still in the shower, and it was at the fifty-six minute mark. 

But to pass the time to make it seem like it would go by faster, they started to have conversations that would go with the future events. "So? I'm guessing that You're gonna be Sean's 'daddy' but in a non-sexual way?" Signe was questioning her self with the question as she asked it.

Mark thought for a few seconds and nodded with a shrug. "Yeah I guess. And I'm guessing you guys will be his sisters or something like that?" 

"Well, I was thinking me and Signe could be like 'mommies' in a non-sexual way. And besides, this might be good practice for when me and Signe want to start a family of our own." Amy replied. 

Signe blushed and smiled at Amy. "Yeah it might be good practice Amy." She then went back to being serious and looked at Mark. "Don't some of the guys come over in a couple of days to do some challenges?" 

Mark nodded. "Yeah. But I'm sure they won't mind Sean's punishment." 

The two females gave a nod okay.

They then heard the shower turn off. The trio looked at each other and nodded as they waited for a few more minutes. Which seemed to pass by quickly since Sean usually dressed fairly quickly. Which wasn't a problem.

The Irishman walked into the Living room and the others looked at him. Sean felt nervousness grow from inside him. "H-hey guys? W-what's going on?"

Amy raised a brow at him. "I don't know Sean? Maybe you should ask yourself that." Her and Mark exchanged glances at Each other. The man nodded and stood up and walked over to his boyfriend. The smaller male looked at his boyfriend and beads of sweat started to form. "Um Mark what are you doing?" 

"Just checking to see if you're wearing protection?" Mark replied as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand then with the other hand used it to feel Sean's rear. "My what's this? My baby boy isn't wearing his nappy." Mark tsks and shakes his head. "Girls can you go get Baby Sean a nappy. I don't want him to ruin my floor." 

The two females got up and went out of the room to where they kept the stash of products for Sean. The Irishman looked at his boyfriend and gulped. "Ya know Mark. I have to go send Robin the video footage." 

Mark shook his head. "Oh stop worrying baby boy. Robin will understand that you sent him the footage late. Besides, I think I'm gonna help you send the video to Robin so you don't lose the footage like you did with your bladder earlier." 

Sean blushed from embarrassment. The two Females then walked out and Signe laid a mat down in the floor. While Signe did that, Amy was setting down a diaper on the floor and putting baby powder and baby lotion next to it. As well as wipes. "Okay Sean-" Amy started. "Lay down on the changing mat so your daddy can get you nice and protected." 

The twenty-seven year old's eyes were watering from what he was being told. "B-but-" 

Mark cut him off. "No 'buts' unless you want me to force you into one of these Sean." His boyfriend's face became full of terror and he slowly sat down on the mat. "Lay down Sean." Mark said in a demanding tone. 

The smaller male bit his bottom lip and laid down and he bit his bottom lip. He then felt his jeans being taken off his pale legs. The cold room air hitting them making him shiver a bit. But he quickly readjusted to the air. Once his pants were fully off Mark threw them onto the arm of the couch. Then the same things happened with Sean's boxers. His face becoming red as he was about to be nappied by his boyfriend and the witnesses being his other roommates, another thing was by how his lower torso had nothing covering it. 

Mark then grabbed a diaper and lightly grabbed Sean's feet. The Irishman kicked away the half-Korean's hand and Mark scolded his boyfriend. The younger male whimpered and a few tears left his eyes. "Hey Amy. I think Baby Sean in a bit fussy. Can you go get his Paci while I go make his bottle?" Amy nodded at Signe and they two got up and went separate ways. 

Mark on the other hand stayed and continued to get Sean into a diaper. "Sean, don't make me do anything I don't want to." His voice was like a father's if they were going to discipline their child. Sean nodded okay and lifted his lower body into the air. The tears began to fall a bit faster and he bit on his lip. 

The half-Korean sighed to himself and placed the diaper under Sean's rear. "Okay baby. You can lower now." His voice was softer. Sean did as told and looked at Mark. The older male was grabbing wipes and then started to wipe down the younger one. He then put baby lotion on him, and the powder was last. Signe walked in at last second and cooed at Sean trying to have the Irishman calm down. She then slipped the Pacifier into his mouth and she wiped away his tears. As that happened he felt the tapes of the diaper being taped on tight. 

Once everything was done. Sean sat up, a bit of crinkling happened and he then felt the weird padding around his crotch and rear. Tears formed in his eyes again and he pulled himself into a fetal position. "This shouldn't be happening! God Dammit it was just an accident!" His words were muffled a bit by the Pacifier. Mark sighed and looked at Signe for her to put the stuff away as he helps Sean. 

The female didn't argue and went to put the items away. Mark then kneeled down next to his boyfriend and took his hands from in front of his face. "I know it was an accident baby. But, the girls and I decided that if you weren't gonna be an adult and use the bathroom properly, we where gonna do this." 

Sean cried while his boyfriend sorta picked him up and carried him to the couch. "You poor baby. Don't worry, Momma Amy is coming with your bottle, maybe that will calm you down, Heck maybe you need a nap." 

The Irishman hid his face in Mark's shoulder. "F-fine." He said a bit bitterly. 

Signe then walked back into the living room. Amy followed soon after and was holding a bottle with a blue stripe on the side of it. The younger male looked at her as she handed it to him. He sighed and took the bottle. He looked at it. Not doing anything with it. Mark tapped his outer thigh lightly. "Drink it baby." 

The green-haired man shook his head no and glared at the older male. "Sean drink the milk." Once again Sean shook his head no. Mark growled and took the dummy out of Sean's mouth and handed it to Amy. He then took the bottle and pressed it against Sean's lips. Of course the younger male was smart and breathed through his nose. Not opening his mouth.

Mark smirked and lightly held Sean's nose so he couldn't get air in. After thirty seconds Sean opened his mouth and Mark shoved the bottle in, Mark then let go of Sean's nose. The younger looked up at the others in embarassment and whined through the rubber nipple. Mark looked at Sean with a glare telling him to drink it. Sean did as what was told by the look. 

The three smiled and they looked at each other. "Okay Baby." Amy started. "Let's go over some rules." 

Sean groaned as he heard this. 

"Okay, so rule number one. You will wear diapers 24/7." Sean's eyes widened as he heard that. "Second, you will use them for there intended purpose." Sean blushed a bit at that one and suckled the milk in embarassment. 

Amy then looked at Mark. "Third. You will will address me, Signe and Amy as either, Daddy, or dada for me. And Mommy or mama for Amy and Signe." 

Sean stopped suckling on the rubber nipple and moved the bottle up. "Um, if I may, could I actually call Amy and Signe by there names?" 

The other three thought for a second. "Yes I guess so." Mark said as he put the bottle back into Sean's mouth. "Okay now back to the rules. Four, no cursing without permission. Five, no jerking off, even though I know you probably won't." 

Signe then went off to name the next rules. "Six, You will treat us with respect and Listen to what we tell you to do. Seven, you will eat normal food, but you will get a bottle everyday before your nap and before bedtime. Speaking of which, that's at 10:00 now." 

The Irishman shrugged and looked at the somewhat empty bottle. "Eight, punishments will depend on how you act. And last but not least. Nine, rules can be added onto. Understood?" 

Sean blushed and nodded a yes. From what he could tell from this, is that it was gonna be hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit weird to write. Just a bit. But I managed to finish it. (This chapter barely made sense to me)


End file.
